


Too Long We Have Tarried

by junedune



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, 中文翻译, 复仇者日常, 结婚
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junedune/pseuds/junedune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky拿起戒指，举到两人中间。“Steve Grant Rogers，” 他郑重地问，“你愿意嫁给我吗？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long We Have Tarried

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too Long We Have Tarried](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906753) by [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph). 



译注：  
这是一个大家热热闹闹地给冬盾张罗婚礼的故事~文风逗比可爱，部分名词翻译有女性化倾向（我的错），还有部分段落可能引起洁癖患者不适  
鉴于本人没有在美帝结过婚，对本土文化了解也有限，如有疏漏欢迎指正！

* * *

  
  
  
_“哇塞，好有爱啊。” 朦胧间，他听见房间远端响起一个声音，“我这辈子都没见过这么有爱的画面。能拍张照留念吗？”_  
  
_有人不满地咕哝一声，在他下巴底下动了动。“不行。你小点声，吵醒一个人已经够了。”_  
  
_“嘿伙计，我只是来问一下咖啡放在哪里，你不必亲自护送我过去。”_  
  
_“我才不会放你一个人在我家厨房里胡来，你老是对嘴喝饮料。”_  
  
_“那是在我自己家——”_  
  
_“嘘——嘿，Buck？” 有人碰了碰他，软绵绵的轻触萦绕在肩头。“你能放开我一下么？”_  
  
_收紧手臂，把脸贴紧温暖源。大写的拒绝。_  
  
_“噢我去！” 第一个声音叫唤着，“我要收回刚才的话，我要收回刚才所有的话。这个，现在这个才是真正的虐狗，我需要胰岛素。”_  
  
_“松手好吗，” 另一个柔声劝道，“我就去一趟楼下……”_  
  
_“没错，Barnes，放开他，趁我们大家还没糖尿病发作厥过去。”_  
  
_“好不好？我保证很快就会回来。” 温暖源又准备离开。不行。_  
  
_“他不相信你。”_  
  
_“多谢提醒，我有眼睛。能不能来拉我一把？”_  
  
_“不能。谁要敢跟冬兵玩拔河的话准会废掉一条胳膊。而那很可能是我的胳膊。”_  
  
_一声叹息。“说好的队友呢。Bucky，就……拜托了，让我……”_  
  
_“停，别动，让我把手机拿出来，就保持这个姿势——”_  
  
_“见鬼，Sam——哦，谢天谢地。瞧，胳膊好着呢，对吧？”_  
  
_“嗷，我没拍到！”_  
  
_“噢，可惜。” 温暖源离开了，但那个轻柔的触摸还在，缓缓拨开他脸上的头发。“你醒了到楼下来找我，好吗，Buck？”_  
  
_“你看他不爽的样子，我们是不是要给他弄个玩具熊什么的安抚一下。”_  
  
_“上帝，就算他只有我现在一半的难受也确实够不爽。那些参加禁酒协会的家伙简直太明智。”_  
  
_“这么说吧——如果昨天是我喝了你喝的那些玩意，那我现在已经躺在松木箱子里，被送去阿灵顿了。你这点反应根本不算个事好吗。”_  
  
_房门合拢，发出轻轻的咔哒一声。_ Bucky猛地惊醒过来，他的手指紧抓着脑袋下的枕头，身边空空的。  
  
他没有动，过了很久，昏昏沉沉地眨起眼睛，迷茫地看向对面，只见一道一道的阳光笔直地划过橱柜与镜子。四周很安静，只有中央空调在头顶发出微弱的换气声，他身下垫着纽约某品牌的床单，很柔软。  
  
房间里看起来只有他一个，然而他可以对天发誓刚才这里肯定还有别人。也可能是他没做完的一个梦，可能。他不记得他们说了什么，或者长什么样，只剩下一种正在快速消散的强烈感觉，觉得自己当时正想跟某个人说话，说一些很重要的事情，然而他们该死的没给他开口机会。  
  
“Steve？” 他喊，刚才的对话好像跟这个有关。然而冒出来的声音糙得就像乌鸦叫，他这才惊觉自己简直一片狼籍。他的靴子不见了，不过衣服都还好好的，牛仔裤也老实地扣着，紧绷绷地在肚子上勒得慌。雪上加霜的是一阵凶狠的头痛，仿佛要把他的脑袋当军用豆子罐头一般撬开。不远处有瓶水静静地躺在枕头上，他喜出望外地一把抓过来，耶稣基督啊他的嗓子简直能冒烟。“操，” 他把水一口气喝个精光，长叹一声。“Steve？”  
  
床头柜上还有瓶水，好端端站着，喝了一半。Bucky躺在床的左侧，旁边的被子呈掀开状，他伸手摸了摸，还是暖的。他把手贴在那片可能有另一个人睡过的区域，感受了一会儿，然后再次看向房门，耳朵里隐约听见一些遥远的交谈声，以及脚步踩过木头地板的声响。  
  
紧接着他哀叹一声滚下床，因为他这辈子头一次感受到什么叫膀胱要炸。  
  
用肩膀撞开浴室门，迎面而来的是Barton赤膊躺在盛着半盆水的浴缸里，呼呼大睡，一只空的威士忌酒瓶靠在膝头随波荡漾。他头上还戴着昨晚派对用的小尖帽，五彩的纸屑湿答答地黏在肚子上。Bucky低头俯视了他一会儿，然后唰地拉上浴帘，自顾自开始小解。在他办完事正洗手的时候，那块条纹布后面发出一声“呃呃嗯，” 然后是，“我靠，搞毛？”  
  
Bucky侧过头，浴帘后露出Barton一张面如死灰的脸。他忿忿地瞪了眼正在冲水的马桶，然后视线转向Bucky，威士忌空瓶漂到他的胸口，像是一个赶去安慰小孩子的奶瓶。“你这样做真特么恶心，懂吗，Barnes？”  
  
“请问谁是房东而谁正躺在他家浴室里睡大觉？” Bucky回答，要命，这声音听着就像咽了一大把碎玻璃。他俯下身，不计前嫌地朝Barton伸出手。  
  
对方表示无视，自行抓住毛巾杆，颤颤巍巍地爬出浴缸。“太特么，恶心了。” 他还在嘀嘀咕咕，一只手在肚子上挠了两圈。每当他累懵的时候，就会边说话边比手语1）。“等一下，我的裤子怎么湿了？”  
  
Bucky耸耸肩，打开龙头用双手捧起一股自来水试了下温度，然后才泼到脸上。左手对水流的知觉有点怪，木木的，像是摸着冰凉的丝绸。“这就尴尬了，兄弟。老子，没兴趣，知道详情。”  
  
Barton冲他比个中指，把浴帘向后撩开，扯坏了几只挂钩。“去你的，没看见这里有这么多水吗，有人企图淹死我。”  
  
Bucky捞过擦手巾抹了抹，向那边瞟一眼。“还是用香波淹呢，昨晚一定是你的大日子。”  
  
Barton抬手摸到黏在一起的头发。“见鬼。”  
  
Bucky留他在里面冲洗，自己沿着楼上的走道回去打算把满是啤酒味的衣服换了，或许再睡个回笼觉。然而他的腿却不受控制地迈去别的地方，他路过自己的房门，走向可以下到门厅的那端。在他的内心里有一小股不强烈但挥之不去的疙瘩，要去探清楼下的声音究竟是怎么回事。他已经计算过，反复计算过二楼过道里所有的视觉盲点和撤离出口，期间还打消了用突起的墙灯当防御武器的念头。  
  
他需要找到Steve。他随时可以回房间睡觉，但首先，他要先见到Steve。  
  
Steve的房门虚掩着，这引起Bucky的警惕。但当他用指尖把门悄无声息地推开后，却发现毫不客气地占据了一整张床的家伙是Thor。他穿着全套衣裤，四肢大张，结实的手臂和腿都挂在床沿外垂向地面。Jane趴在他的背上，她的小尖帽滑到了脸颊边，看起来就像只蜷在大骏马身上的小猫咪。就在Bucky还看着他们的时候，Thor开始发出雷鸣一般的鼾声，Jane眼睛也没睁顺手拍了他一下，只见他咳嗽两声，乖乖合上嘴。  
  
Bucky不禁扬起嘴角，把门重新带上。他继续跨过走廊，在楼梯前停下脚步，一手搭着立柱。  
  
_“——求你，行吗。”_  
  
_“我得考虑一下，伙计。这对你的超级代谢系统来说不是一种浪费吗？我们应该把咖啡因留给真正需要它们的人。”_  
  
_“Sam，咖啡。”_  
  
_“你到底为什么要喝对你起不了作用的东西？”_  
  
_“因为它是咖啡，Sam，快给我。”_  
  
Bucky合上眼睛。这样就够了。他转身，不着痕迹地回到自己的房间。  
  
他有一件洋基队的无袖背心，Steve每次看见都会一脸嫌弃，于是他找出这件T恤，扒掉所有衣服只剩几把贴身小刀，同时把那条勒得慌的牛仔裤朝脏衣篓踢过去。他低下头，看见肚子上横向歪着几条红红的勒痕，长得像伤口的缝线，这个画面在他脑中激起一些快速闪过的片段——带点疼痛，带点迷茫，却无关任何时间和空间。世界开始旋转，他抬头看向上方，咬紧牙，顶着轻飘飘的眩晕感穿起上衣，左肩在放下手臂时发出校对的声响。他发现自己原本想穿的那条运动裤也躺在脏衣篓旁边，就压在刚才那条牛仔裤底下，不得已只好去斗柜里重新翻条裤子。  
  
“嘿，你有没有什么可以让我——王八蛋。” Barton还没说完，就被踏出房门的Bucky迎面扔了条皱巴巴的裤子。“你真是个不折不扣的王八蛋，去你的。”  
  
“动作快点，别指望我会给你留口麦片。” Bucky回答，开始往楼下走。他现在的重心就是一片渣渣，这都归功于剧烈的头痛，以及昨晚一时爽后还没完全清醒的宿醉。他踩到一盘不知是谁丢在台阶上的化掉的冰淇淋，一个踉跄差点把楼梯扶手都掰下来。Barton像走钢丝一般从天而降，跃过他的头顶，然而还是Bucky抢先一步到达底楼，把他挤进了玄关的衣橱里。新的一天开始了。  
  
他走进厨房，里头一片明亮，带着某种历经暴风雨洗刷后的夏日清晨所独有的热烈灿烂。Steve俯趴在桌子上，阳光从他背后的窗户里射进来，形成一副明暗对比强烈的画面，他正用双手捧着一杯咖啡贴在自己脸颊旁，仿佛一个虔诚的祈求者得到了圣母的垂怜。在他对面，Natasha把脑袋搁在交叠的手臂上，认认真真地盯着一副连环画，鼻子几乎贴上报纸。她的旁边是Sam，顶着两轮硕大的黑眼圈，小胡子里还有亮晶晶的闪粉。他举着自己的咖啡杯看过来，一脸冷漠。  
  
“你们这些家伙吵得就像群大象。” Bucky抱怨道。Barton用胳膊肘把他撞开，径直冲向食品柜。那里也洒满了各种亮粉，柜面上到处都是喝到一半的酒瓶子，一次性纸杯，还有盘子。水槽及垃圾箱统统塞到爆。一条卡通字体的横幅歪歪扭扭地悬在烤箱上方，张牙舞爪地写着【百岁生日快乐，老爷爷！】。“我以为你们都是间谍之类的？”  
  
“我们是之类的。” Natasha回答，好笑地瞥了他一眼。“你是想没事逗大象玩吗？ 2）”  
  
“滚。” 强烈的日光让Bucky不禁半眯起眼，贴着墙往冰箱的方向摸去。经过桌子时他摸到Steve的肩膀，他用力拍上几下。“嘿，小寿星，你还好吗？”  
  
“去屎。” Steve口齿不清地回应，眼睛痛苦地眯成两条缝。“都是你干的好事。”  
  
“我怎么记得是Thor和Stark干的，并且还是你纵容的。” Bucky说。他看见Barton举起一盒色彩鲜艳的麦片朝他挥舞，眉毛饶有兴致地翘得老高。他冲他耸耸肩，拉开冰箱门拿出牛奶。“要喝水吗？”  
  
Steve点点头，噘了个打从他八周岁半之后就再没出现过的小嘴，Bucky开始在一大堆番茄酱和酸黄瓜罐头里搜寻目标。  
  
八周岁半，他边翻边暗自觉得好笑，怎么能这么精确。从前的他会知道这件事么？也许会，也许不会。这种异样的感觉还是会经常出现，这种，知道一些不确定自己从前是否知道的事——就好像听见的总是回响，却不曾有切实的声音。  
  
Bucky拿起水，用屁股把冰箱门顶上，然后他拉开邻近的一个抽屉取出勺子。Barton已经坐到桌子另一侧，往自己的碗里豪迈地倒下了几乎整整一盒莓国队长脆麦片3）。Steve看见那盒麦片后脸拉得更长了。上周日，Bucky站在早餐区的货架前笑了足足十五分钟，然后在Steve羞红脸的抗议中，坚持把这盒麦片买了下来。必须的，单是为了卡通队长身上那两颗位置精妙的小红莓，也非买不可。  
  
Natasha占据着Bucky平常的座位，于是Bucky开始踢Steve的脚踝，直到后者发出一声不开心的嘟囔，在长凳上挪了挪屁股。Bucky坐下的时候两人的肩膀不自觉地顶到一起，他把水放在Steve跟前，腾出的手刚好接住Barton丢过来的碗，他则飞速回以一个勺子。  
  
“杂耍两兄弟4）又来了，” Sam喃喃自语，从Natasha的连环画底下抽出体育版，一边斜身给他俩让出空间。“没日没夜的。”  
  
“技痒难耐。” Barton回应，勺子在手指间转来转去。  
  
“把队长的小红莓给我。” Bucky表示，他不用看也能感觉到Steve用全身朝他翻了个白眼。  
  
Bucky倒出剩余的麦片——Barton趁机把牛奶偷了过去——只见从那些纷纷扬扬的松脆小甜屑里，掉出一块印着国旗的木质密码表。接着，又掉下来一个小塑料包，里面看起来红红的，落在一小堆麦片顶上，像是摆在一份爱国口味圣代冰淇淋上的樱桃。  
  
“哈，” 他捏起塑料包，抖掉碎屑，“我中奖了。”  
  
“这不公平！” Barton哀嚎，然而Bucky眼疾手快地将它护在胸前赶紧拆开，东西握在左手心里。这个下意识的动作是经Steve提醒后发觉的——他总是习惯把东西拿在左手，如果他不知道或者不确定那样东西是什么。  
  
“哇，是个解码指环5）。” Sam叫道，饶有兴趣地放下报纸。“赞，没想到他们现在还生产这玩意。”  
  
“解码指环？” Bucky谨慎地碰了碰它，那是一个印着字母的蓝色圆盘，两侧各有一根圆弧状的塑料细条。包装袋里还有一小张说明书，告诉他可以用指环来【帮助美国队长破解暗号，抗击纳粹。】  
  
“正合你意，不是吗？” Steve揶揄道，再次投入咖啡的神圣怀抱，他面前的水瓶空了一大半。“啊啊，给Clint吧，你看他那副表情。”  
  
“没错，给Clint吧。” Barton说着摊开手。  
  
“不，等一下。” Bucky打断他们，他想起了一些什么，一些跟戒指有关的事，以及——“Steve，你上次过生日。你在，那啥，之前的某次生日。”  
  
“嗯？” Steve不解地冲他眨眨眼，放下咖啡杯。“你想到了什么？“  
  
Bucky低头看向指环，在脑海里努力搜寻。这么做是需要技巧的，需要恰到好处地集中他的思绪，让记忆浮出水面，但又不会强烈到瞬间蒸腾而去。他要找到那个关键点，小心施力，精确打捞出埋藏深海的线索。“你那时还很瘦小，那天闷闷不乐的，跟一个姑娘有关。”  
  
Natasha用手支起下巴，嘴角勾起个看热闹的微笑。“接着说。”  
  
Steve白她一眼，转回来面向Bucky的时候又充满鼓励地点点头。“是吗？还有什么？”  
  
就在此时，回忆涌了上来：令人窒息的炎热，皱巴巴的衣领，揉着Steve汗津津的头发，替他排解苦闷。日晒和过量的酒精让Steve的鼻梁上红了一大片。他们踩着台阶偷偷爬到屋顶，木板横过柏油地面，躺在星空之下，楼里刚洗完的衣服全都晾在烟囱间的细绳上，随风摆动。  
  
Bucky拿起戒指，举到两人之间。“Steven Grant Rogers，” 他郑重地问，“你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
  
Barton被嘴里的麦片呛住；Natasha托腮的手跌落，茫然眨眼；Sam把咖啡杯砰地一声砸在桌上喊道：“要说你俩在四几年的时候就已经私定终身，我可一点也不会惊讶。听到了吗？我，一丁点，都不惊讶。”  
  
至于Steve，在贡献出几秒钟张口结舌一双蓝眼睛遭到暴击的珍贵画面后，迅速捂住自己的脸呻吟道。“不，我们没有……上帝啊，那么多生日里面，Buck，你偏偏就想起了这一个？”  
  
“某人像只思春的小猫似的，喵喵哀号自己这辈子都不会有人要，就因为生日那天有个姑娘请你吃了闭门羹。” Bucky边说边冲他咧开嘴笑。这个新出现的回忆还真不错：Steve，口齿不清地哼哼，特别诱人，醉得全身酥软，两手用力扒住Bucky的上衣，脑袋倚在Bucky的胸膛。  
  
那时，Bucky尽情享受着他身上的温暖，他恰到好处的份量，甚至还有被他瘦削的肩膀戳住肋骨的感觉。他当时想，就这样吻下去是多么容易，只要稍稍俯下身，就可以触碰到那张嫣红嫣红的嘴唇。这部分他没有说出来。  
  
“好吧，还真被你说中了，百岁老爷爷。” 相反，他调侃道，“货真价实的大龄剩斗士。”  
  
“Bucky—”  
  
“嫁给我，Steve。不然你还能怎么解决终身大事呢，你说？连Tasha都算是你在70年里吻过的第一个人。”  
  
“她不是——” Steve脱口而出，耳朵和脸颊已经红成深一片浅一片。“你才不是我在70年里吻过的第一个人，别再到处乱说！”  
  
“无图无真相。” Natasha不屑地表示。  
  
Barton还在咳个半死，但依然顽强地发问：“慢，慢着，先讲讲他当年到底说了啥？”  
  
Bucky在Steve杀气腾腾的注视下露出一个巨大的笑容。“他让我答应他，让我对天发誓，如果我们两个到了30岁还都是单身的话，就跟对方结婚——”  
  
“我喝醉了！” Steve大声抗议，“而且那个时候男人和男人根本不能结婚——”  
  
“——还说我们可以买套房子住在一起，从此之后再也不交女朋友，远离那些深不可测的女人心海底针。” Bucky盖过他的声音自顾自说道，挥挥手里的戒指，“现在时候到了。Steve，你愿意和我结婚吗？让我成为全世界最幸福的男人，说你会属于我。”  
  
“你现在的样子真是蠢爆了，你知道吗？” Steve叠起双臂环抱胸前。  
  
“别这样，Steve，我会伤心的。” Bucky说着起身离开长凳，单膝跪地。Steve正处在他最最漂亮的狂怒状态，看那皱起的眉毛，那绷紧的嘴角。Bucky真想把它画下来，让它永远留存，或许裱个框挂起来也不错。他再一次，用一个浮夸的姿势挥出手中的戒指。“答应我吧。让我拥有这份无上荣耀，与你携手进入神圣的婚姻殿堂。”  
  
“Bucky。”  
  
“Stevie，” Bucky用同样强势的语气问，“怎么，你不爱我了吗？”  
  
Steve眯起眼。Bucky又朝他晃晃戒指，那双蓝眼睛眯得更紧。  
  
“哎，好吧。” Bucky突然长叹一声，放下手，低头看着那只简陋的小戒指。“如果你实在不想跟我在一起，我也只好等到夜幕降临后独自以泪洗面，从今天，一直到——”  
  
“好。” Steve突然说。  
  
Bucky抬起头，嘴角还来不及收拢。“啥？”  
  
“我说好。” Steve重复道，两脚稳稳踩在地上，双手横放膝头。“我愿意和你结婚，James Buchanan Barnes。”  
  
“你……愿意？” Bucky哑然。他，什么？  
  
“怎么，难道你不是真心的？”Steve反问，挑衅一般微微昂起下巴。“你不想成为全世界最幸福的男人了吗？”  
  
这回轮到Bucky眯起双眼。呵，来真的？行啊他绝对可以奉陪到底。“把手给我，混球，我要给它套个戒指6）。”  
  
Natasha嗤笑一声，然而Steve似乎领会到了这个梗，他强硬地戳出手臂，看起来更像是要往Bucky的脸上来一拳。Bucky抓过它，手指弯曲着探进Steve温暖的掌心，跟他保持四目相对把戒指往上套。  
  
连第一个指关节都没套过去。Steve一脸波澜不惊。  
  
“那啥，最近戴关节戒指的人也挺多。” Sam从桌子那头伸长脖子围观。  
  
“别傻了，显然得改个手寸啊。” Barton表示，“哥有门路。” 他又边说边比划，手指拍拍眉毛做了个拿出东西的手势。  
  
“我妈妈的戒指就放在楼上，” Steve说，依然气势十足地俯视着Bucky。“如果你对结婚这件事是认真的话。”  
  
“当然是认真的。” Bucky一口咬定。他能清晰地感受到Steve的手握在自己掌心的感觉，也感觉到两人的对视变得愈发胶着，然而他一点也不想松手或者移开视线。“这只是个订婚戒指。”  
  
“噢，你们打算先订多久？” Natasha问道，她身体后仰用一只胳膊搭上Barton的椅子。“我们得计算下置装时间，等Clint挑一双新鞋简直要等到天荒地老。”  
  
后者不满地瞪她一眼，只听Sam喊道：“还能再拖多久呢？他们已经耽搁了，多少来着，六十多年？”  
  
“说的没错，我们应该现在就结。” Steve说。  
  
“现在？” Bucky不由自主地问。  
  
“立即，马上。” Steve铿锵有力地表示，然后转身冲客厅方向大喊。“Tony！”  
  
首先进入视线的是Pepper，她还躺在沙发上睡得正香，身上盖着Stark昨晚穿的外套。Bucky没看见外套的主人，只听Steve又提高音量吼了一声。“喂，Tony！”  
  
“醒着呢。” Stark回答，从沙发和茶几的空隙间弹起身。他的头发被压扁，乱糟糟的，小胡子更好不到哪儿去。Bucky以前见过从风洞里钻出来的家伙，都比他现在这副模样来的整洁。“哦上帝啊，我为什么醒了。有咖啡吗？”  
  
“Bucky和我准备结婚。” Steve宣布道。Stark一边挣扎着爬起来一边挥舞手臂，做出类似“是啦当然啦”的手势。  
  
“好极了。” 他大声回应，一手捂着脸跌跌撞撞地盲穿过房间摸索进厨房。“恭喜你们。干得漂亮。咖啡在哪儿？”  
  
“在柜子上，老爹。” Sam边说边指，“杯子在——或者你也可以直接对嘴喝，很多人都这样，绝对没问题。”  
  
Stark竖起一根手指表示暂停，一口气把壶里的咖啡整整喝矮了5公分才放下，满意地砸砸嘴。“好了好了，你们可以继续。”  
  
“Bucky和我准备结婚——”  
  
“怪不得他正托着你的手跪在你面前。” Stark仿佛刚刚才看见这个场景，不禁调侃道，“抱歉，你继续。”  
  
Steve的手指抽动一下，Bucky假装站起来伸懒腰，不着痕迹地将他松开。机械臂上的金属片伸展，不甚自在地重新调整，掌心感到空洞冰凉。“是的，没错。” 他出声附和，决不能被那个傻瓜在气势上压倒。“我们准备今天就结婚。”   
  
“说的对，越快越好。” Steve强调。他倔强地扬起脑袋斜睨过来，仿佛想激Bucky开口反对。哈，才不。   
  
“Natasha会当我的伴郎。” 在Steve的脑子转到这一点之前，Bucky抢先宣布。他回头看向Natasha，后者朝他抛了个我懂的媚眼。  
  
“行，Sam是我的。” Steve气呼呼地说。  
  
“妙极。” Sam表示，跟Natasha两人目不斜视地在空中来了个击掌。  
  
“又来了，” Barton抱怨，“每次都是这样，什么好事都没有弓箭手的份，没有人需要他——”  
  
“你是花童好吗，负责捧戒指的那种。” Bucky没好气地回答，“刚才说你有门路，记得吗？”  
  
Barton几乎是不费吹灰之力地满血复活。“我那朋友可以接急活，至少会接我的。仪式什么时候举行？在哪里举行？”  
  
“这就是为什么我们需要你，Tony。” Steve再次转向他，“你几个月前刚刚完婚——”  
  
“哦，你们需要的是Pepper。” Stark肉眼可见地长舒一口气，“Pep！嗨，Pepper-pot，醒醒，该你闪亮登场了，有两个抽风少年需要你的帮助——”  
  
“我在睡觉，Tony。” Pepper昏沉地咕哝，把外套拉得更高。  
  
Stark一手提起咖啡壶，另一只手飞快扒开每个橱柜门。“不，Pep，听着，Cap和Barnes要结婚——”  
  
“什么？” Pepper倏地睁大眼，“结婚？”  
  
“就在今天。” Steve强势介入提醒，生怕有谁在这短短三十秒的间隔里忘记了原计划。  
  
“就在今天呐！” Stark重复道，终于找到个杯子把剩下的咖啡倒进去。“所以他们迫切需要你，Pep。你是我见过的最完美最专业最无情的婚礼策划。” 他朝Barton比了个手势，后者把牛奶从Steve的头顶抛给他。  
  
“这算……夸奖吗。” Pepper睡意朦胧地坐起身，眨着眼睛。“你们——你们要结婚了？真的？”  
  
这可能是一个退出的良机，只要他们中任何一个人回答说不，他们只是在闹着玩，然后Bucky把那该死的小玩具戒指丢给Barton，大家嘻嘻哈哈打趣一下，随后就能回到正常的生活轨迹。他们原本应该要开始为周二的一个访谈做准备，还有进行夜袭演练。Stark设计了个新装备，正巴不得有谁能坚持足够长的时间好让他实际操作一下，另外Banner也曾提议说大家应该到郊外去走走。  
  
Bucky偷偷瞄了Steve一眼，发现他也正看向自己，一根眉毛挑起，无声的战书。  
  
“对，是真的。我现在是全世界最幸福的男人。” Bucky故意用甜得腻人的口吻动情地说，“马上就要迎娶我的生命之光，我的星星我的月亮。”  
  
Steve暗地里回敬Bucky一根手指，然而Pepper却不知怎么没察觉出他语气里的讽刺。“噢，James，Steve，这真是太——太好了！真叫人高兴，我都没发现，你们什么时候开始计划的？”  
  
Steve回答，“好几十年以前，” 同时Bucky在说，“哦从我认识他开始。”  
  
这当然是句玩笑话，然而在说出口之后，他感到太阳穴猛地一抽，那种熟悉的迷失感再次涌上心头，掠过他的全身。Bucky僵在原地。  
  
有什么，是真实发生过的，难道……这是真的？他们真的曾经计划过？  
  
不，也不对。或者说，不完全对。他有一种感觉，并不强烈也不可靠，他觉得他们在那个晚上之后再也没有提起过这件事。那只是个脑子一热的愚蠢瞬间。他们两个，头靠着头，他一直哈哈大笑到肚子疼，Steve在踢他，尽管自己也在笑。这个瞬间，就像其他千千万万个一样，里面的言语刚被记起就烟消云散。  
  
然而这也不能说明所有的问题。但当他试图更进一步去探寻原因时，记忆里又一无所获。没有支点，没有线索。只是一种直觉，一种第六感，有如漆黑的水面下闪烁的微光。  
  
就在这时他听见Steve说，“考虑了一阵子，今天才正式决定。” 突然间Bucky无法分辨这句话到底是真是假。  
  
Pepper倒是毫无障碍地接受了这个说法，显得既兴奋又焦虑。“噢，我真为你们感到高兴！但你们真的要这么急吗？通常准备一场婚礼需要好几个月的时间，Tony和我花了好几年。”  
  
“不是我的错。” Stark说。在Pepper的瞪视下，又补充道。“并不全是我的错。话说回来，是的，经过多方确认，我想他俩的好日子已经是板上钉钉。” 他拿起台面上的砂糖罐，连同咖啡一起带进客厅。Pepper已经摊开手掌等着，他把杯子塞进她的手心，并俯身在她的额角吻了一下。  
  
“那，结婚许可呢？” 她快速啜一口咖啡，“嗯，你拿糖了吗——？谢谢。拿到结婚许可后还有24个小时的等待时间，所以如果你们还没有——”  
  
“这不成问题。” Stark挥挥手表示，“JARVIS？哦，对了，你的布鲁克林小破屋里没有JARVIS，Pep，我的手机在哪里——”  
  
“并且，今天是7月5号。” 她从还披在肩头的外套里摸出手机交入Stark急切的爪子，接着又变魔术一般拿出另一支更为纤巧的手机。而Stark一边飞快地单手打字，一边舀起砂糖往她的咖啡杯里加。“很多人在节后第一天还没返工。我们需要确定……嗯，来宾清单，仪式地点，摄影师，司仪——”  
  
“这人用来给新人们描述成家之后的美好未来。” Stark插嘴道，一手轻快地搅拌咖啡，另一手还在敲敲点点。有时Bucky会想问他为什么不直接把手机移植到脑子里，当然他不会笨到真的去问Stark，万一激发出什么馊点子。“以你们的情况，很可能会是个治安法官。要知道大多数牧师仍然不接受男男夫夫。”  
  
“婚车可以从大厦车库里找一辆。” Pepper边滑动屏幕边说，“我们有不少还不错的——”  
  
“要礼车。” Natasha立即表示，“白色加长型，带真皮座椅和内置酒水吧。这是经典配置。” 最后一句是向Steve解释，后者正将信将疑地打量着她。  
  
“毕业舞会的经典配置，还差不多。” Stark嚷嚷，仿佛遭到了羞辱。  
  
“不好意思，老祖宗的规矩。礼车。”  
  
“然后是，呃，” Pepper咬住嘴唇，点击屏幕。“捧花，戒指——”  
  
“戒指归Clint负责。” Sam说，伸手绕过Natasha推了他一下，“对不？”  
  
“没错，归我。” Barton响应道，单侧上墙借力，轻巧地跳过桌子落到Steve面前，踮着脚尖跃跃欲试的样子。“要改的戒指在哪儿？”  
  
“额……” Steve迟疑了。  
  
那对戒指，它们对Steve来说有很重要的意义。Bucky隐约知晓这一点，他见过那天当纽约历史协会的人不情不愿地把旧物品交还给Steve后，他是怎样静静坐着注视那对戒指，以及其他在坠海前留下的随身物品。Bucky看得出他眼里浮现的犹豫不决，但他突然间不想给他任何借口。至少现在不行。至少要等Bucky弄明白它们对Steve真正的意义。  
  
“别管那个，Barton。” 他故作漫不经心地说，把身体斜靠在桌子上。“你尽管去，去帮我给这土鳖买只你能找得到的最闪最豪华的钻戒，有几克拉要几克拉。”  
  
“你敢。” Steve立马反对，他指着Barton摆出威胁的口气——然而瞬间放松的肩膀出卖了他如释重负的内心。“普通的戒指，Clint。不要镶钻的，我看过报道，他们对矿工做过很不好的事。”  
  
“没劲。” Barton嘀咕，一阵小跑跃上楼梯。“给我两个小时。对了Steve，先借我几件衣服。”  
  
“随你便。” Steve叹气。  
  
“记得刷黑卡！” Pepper冲着他的背影喊，瞥见Steve似乎又要开口反对的样子马上补充，“我们可以稍后入账。很好，戒指搞定了，接下来是——”  
  
“派对啊，Pep。” Stark兴奋地瞪大眼，“每个人最爱的就是狂欢派对。”  
  
“并不是每个人。” 她有点好笑地看了他一眼，“仪式结束后，如果你们打算宴请宾客的话，我们还得雇个餐饮公司。然后看宴会的地点和规模，可能还需要准备些娱乐项目，请个DJ或者乐队。”  
  
“餐饮公司。” Bucky喃喃重复。什么时候结个婚变得这么复杂了？你穿上礼服，到教堂里宣读誓言，半数街坊们都会带上自己做的家常菜过来。要什么餐饮公司。不过，话说回来，Pepper确实不像有时间自己做菜的女人。至于Natasha，准会指着他的鼻子笑上半天。  
  
“还要请个乐队？” Steve弱弱地问。不用说，他脑瓜里的警报系统肯定第一时间联想到了跳舞。  
  
“我们可以办个小规模的。” Natasha开口。她的视线在Bucky和Steve之间来来回回，努力想把表情控制得不那么幸灾乐祸但是收效甚微。“可以就在这里，或者复仇者大厦，这样气氛会更亲密。”  
  
“我想Bruce可以帮忙准备菜肴，如果你们想办成私人派对的话。” Pepper皱眉看着手中的清单，提议，“他的手艺很不错。”  
  
“而且也很有创意。” Stark真心实意地附和，“蛋糕也该让他来。”  
  
“我要五层高的那种。” Bucky故意说，激得Steve嘴角再次一抽。“经典的大粗圆柱蛋糕。上面放一百朵白色的糖霜玫瑰，还有那种珍珠一样的小圆球。”  
  
Pepper点开屏幕上某一处，然后开始快速打字。“五层大概要专业的才能做，而且……搞定了，虽然Susan的日程安排很紧张，但上次的黑加仑事件她还欠我们个人情没还。你们喜欢什么口味？”  
  
“柠檬。” Bucky回答，同时Steve说，“蓝莓。”  
  
“柠檬和蓝莓。” 她边确认边继续敲打，徒留Steve和Bucky在上方大眼瞪小眼。“白色玫瑰。等一下，你们想好到时穿什么了吗？”  
  
“穿他们的制服。” Sam秒回，Natasha控制不住爆笑起来。  
  
“紧身皮衣配黑色防弹背心，这画面可真美。”  
  
Sam挥挥手解释道。“别闹，我是说军队制服，是蓝色的。Steve，据我所知你楼上的衣橱里就有一套。”  
  
Bucky歪过头。“但是我没有。”  
  
“我来搞定。” Stark说着把糖罐放在咖啡桌上。“分分钟就能搞定。JARVIS，给我接Rhodey。”  
  
“我们会成功的。” Pepper满怀鼓励地对Steve与Bucky说，脸上带着一种格外激动与真挚的笑容，这让Bucky顿时对自己竟然将她引入歧途而产生深深的自责。然而现在反悔也来不及，等一切结束，等他把Steve打趴在地乖乖认输之后，他们俩一定要好好给她赔礼道歉。“如果你们真的一定要在今天完婚，我们可以每人分头负责几项任务。首先要有个人去取蛋糕——”  
  
“我来。” Sam像个优等生般高高举起手，“我还可以负责捧花。引用亲爱的鹰眼同志的话，哥有门路。”  
  
“我来选教堂，” Bucky对Steve说，“或者随便什么堂。你负责搞娱乐那块。”  
  
“不搞娱乐。” Steve声明。  
  
“娱乐项目也可以让JARVIS兼顾，” Stark补救道，“对吧，亲爱的？”  
  
“毋庸置疑，sir。”电话那头传来熟悉的无奈的声音。  
  
“我负责督促Bruce尽快出菜单。” Natasha依然带着她标志性的窃笑，“Thor可以负责帮你们策划派对，这主意怎么样？”  
  
“说起来，Bruce在哪儿？” Stark四下张望了一圈，“还有Thor和Forster博士呢？”  
  
“Bruce正在后悔怎么没在倒下前抓个枕头什么的，” 一个飘忽的声音传来，“因为地板真的非常硬，对Bruce的后背非常不友好。” 一只手出现在沙发靠背上，接着手的主人慢慢从后面升起来，逐渐露出灰色的卷发和充血的眼睛。“而且恕我，呃，直言，在这种情况下举行婚礼？你们真是彻彻底底疯了。另外我的收费标准是每盘菜30片阿司匹林，一口价。”  
  
“你把你的床让给了Thor，在Jane一头倒进你的生日蛋糕里的时候。” Natasha问Steve，“你不记得了吗？”  
  
“昨天还有蛋糕？” Steve恍惚道。  
  
“这就是为啥我从来不喝Thor带过来的玩意，懂吗，” Sam说，“脑子是个好东西。”  
  
“看来你确实比我们都有脑子。”Pepper苦笑着，伸手去顺裙子上的褶子，“瞧它皱的，我已经不记得上一次在沙发上过夜是什么时候的事了。”  
  
“还有更无语的。” Bucky竖起拇指朝肩后比了比，“我起床的时候发现Barton睡在浴缸里。”  
  
“他不是吧。” Natasha一脸乐不可支。  
  
“去趟浴室听起来，呃呃呃，是个不错的主意。” Banner边说，边缓慢而小心地站起来。“除非你们的婚礼在30秒后就要举行，不然我得先回大厦。”  
  
“我们在大厦见。” Stark表示，接着用手机朝Steve和Bucky比划了一下，命令道，“在这个地方我没法施展自己的才华，这里就是个博物馆，陈列着自然历史外加仿生原始人。给你们一个小时，额，三个小时时间。Rhodey正带着制服从特区赶过来，并且他没有穿装甲。”  
  
Natasha也已经行动起来，就在她快要接近房间另一头时突然来了个急停，她转身指向Bucky。“你，在我没回来之前不准擅自离开公寓。一切行动要听从你的伴郎指挥。”  
  
“很好，拭目以待。” Bucky毫无诚意地表示，目送她的背影消失在转角。“靠。”  
  
Steve对此一点也不同情。“你自己选的，Buck。我的伴郎就比较像话。”  
  
“这个嘛……” Sam开口，看到Steve受到惊吓的表情后大笑起来。“放心啦，兄弟，现在也没时间再整个疯狂的单身派对神马。你就好好地把电话带在身边，保持畅通。我待会要给你发捧花的照片，你得告诉我喜欢哪个。”  
  
“通过……电话。” Steve说道，语气介于疑问句和肯定句之间。Sam一律以点头确认。“好的，明白了。”  
  
Stark把Pepper从沙发上扶起来，同样指着Bucky说。“有什么消息记得通知我们，年轻人。我们这些老骨头得先回家补充下体力。”  
  
“说实话，我真的特别为你们高兴。” 在被拖往门厅的路上，Pepper还要回过头补充。Banner蹒跚地跟在他们身后，一只手抓着乱糟糟的头发。“恭喜你们！”  
  
“好像我也该撤了。” Sam说着站起身，“Steve，切记，电话。”  
  
不出一分钟厨房就已人去楼空，只剩下两碗黏糊糊的麦片，以及他们两个人，面面相觑。Steve看起来有点惊魂未定，但还憋着一口气。那Bucky当然也不会退缩。  
  
“我们要结婚了。” 他开口说，“等我找到个牧师或者法官或者随便什么，这事就成了。”  
  
Steve的嘴唇张了张，又紧紧抿上。Bucky的心揪起来。  
  
“你有话对我说？” 他问，摆正身体让自己直面Steve。  
  
愚蠢的是，他暗暗期盼答案是否定的。他期盼他会说不，没什么，这样一切还能持续得久一点，再久一点。至少到Bucky弄明白，为什么所有的事就像一封揣在口袋里被他念旧的信，特么熟悉得要命：战争结束，位于布鲁克林的充满阳光的房间，他的戒指戴在Steve的手指上。  
  
“嗯，我是有话对你说。” Steve抬头看向他，Bucky绷紧身体，“我有许多话要对你说，首先，你居然穿着件该死的洋基队T恤向我求婚！洋基队！Buck！”  
  
“就这事？好吧，听着，做人应该要向前看。” Bucky长舒一口气。为什么？为什么这种早就习以为常的拌嘴，此刻却会让他如此释然。“道奇队已经搬走了，Steve，大都会又一塌糊涂7）。现在联盟里那么多球队，你犯不着还盯着这一家。”  
  
“啊啊，闭嘴。” Steve回答。他拿起自己那瓶水，屁股滑出长凳，经过Bucky身边的时候用肩膀顶了他一下。“我要去洗漱了，原因显而易见，今天将会是我的大喜之日。”  
  
“是的，没错。” Bucky对着他的背影说道，把其余忍不住要脱口而出的话都尽数咽回到肚子里。  
  


* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> 1）肚子上画圈在手语里表示恶心  
> 2）Natasha这句话和下面Bucky的回答在原文中为俄语，Natasha这句翻成英文为don’t make elephants from flies，即不要无事生非，对应上面Bucky说他们吵得像大象。  
> 3）Cap’n America Crunch Berries，原型指桂格公司的Cap’n Crunch Berries  
> 4）Barnum and Bailey，又称玲玲马戏团，成立于1886年，为世界三大马戏团之一。  
> 5）一种简单的解码玩具，曾用来作为商品的促销赠品  
> 6）Put a ring on it， 来自《Single ladies》的梗  
> 7）布鲁克林道奇队成立于1883年，在上世纪四五十年代间曾五次赢得国联冠军，然而在这全部五场世界大赛中道奇队皆败给纽约洋基队。由于无法在布鲁克林找到适合建造新球场的土地，道奇队于1957年迁至洛杉矶。大都会指纽约大都会队。


End file.
